


Baby Ivar Imagines

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: All my Ivar imagines with Ivar under 4B.
Relationships: Aslaug/Ivar (Vikings)
Kudos: 11





	1. Bone Tooth

Ivar had been moody for days. He was well used to the typical ache of his body. But this new ache was weird and foreign— and mother had come with him to Floki’s cabin for a break of her own. It felt as if bony digits were digging deep within his swollen gums and carving out his teeth.

Which was happening but not by a spirit or ghoul, but by his father figure Floki. Sorely he clenched his jaw down, meeting only his cheeks with sweet Helga holding pressure between his cheeks.

“Ahh, I see now, Aslaug. He’s teething.” Floki says, twisting the loose jagged tooth with a wet pop that had Ivar shrilling so loud it ripped out into the streets. Helga fetches a damp cloth and Aslaug rushes forward.

“Ivar shhhh!” Aslaug cradles his cheek.

Helga comes back with a cloth of damp water. “This will help with the pain.”

Somehow unable to hurt Helga, he sniffles angrily instead as the cloth covers the socket where his baby tooth was. Aslaug keeps it in place for some time. After a moment or so, Floki returns.

“Look here Ivar.” Floki bends before him, stealing him from Aslaug’s arm and onto his hip. “This tooth is like gold to Loki. You can give it to him.”

“Why would Loki want a stupid tooth?” Ivar slurs.

“For its life force during Ragnarok when he and those of Hel fight Heimdal.” Floki swirls about to the crackling flame. Helga cleans her bloody hands in a basin of water, wiping it upon a gentle blue gown. Aslaug folds her arms, sitting about with a mug of ale.

“Then why should I give him it?” Ivar grumbles.

“For the glory,” Helga says sweetly. “He will give you a bone tooth if you throw it in the fire when it crackles.”

“I just throw it in?” He asks.

“You say: Loki, Loki give me a bone tooth! Here is a gold tooth.” Aslaug smiles.

Ivar considers his bloody tooth for a moment before he relents, jerking his head in the motion of the flame. Floki slides over with his eye trained on Ivar’s small one— chucking the hard tooth into the flame. The adults' shriek in glee; even Aslaug as inebriated as she might be. A rare smile comes to his lips, swishing his blonde hair in his mother’s direction with grabbing hands.

“When do I get my tooth?” Ivar asks confidently of her.

“Tonight.” She says, stepping out of the cabin where Floki was smiling wittily. That night he would stay up for hours with no success. Then in the middle of the Raven’s hour— he swore he saw a lithe figure.

He couldn’t say whether it was Floki or Loki by the flaming hair and warmness radiating the room. But he knew one thing… he did have a bone tooth.


	2. Jul with Ubbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubbe helps Ivar put up decorations for Jul.

Mother was brash.

He heard the outburst with his other brothers Hvitserk and Sigurd. His father– only seemed to be trying to make up for past mistakes by encouraging Ivar so forcefully to be like them. For mother, father’s efforts came far too late. He thought that she worried about Ragnar taking the only joy in her life away. It was no secret that Hvitserk, Sigurd and he were… the smaller of her joys.

Father had gone to seek out the boar for paths to be sworn upon. Mother was busy with the preparations for the vigil of Mother’s Night. She had left Ivar asleep in their shared room. Ubbe knew his brother was not as harsh as the words he spoke, little as he was. So when he snuck away from his brothers to find Ivar straining with a bit of mistletoe, he wasn’t really surprised.

“Do you want to decorate too?” He asks his little brother. Ivar, catching Ubbe, snaps back around.

“No!” Ivar barks. “It fell so!”

Ubbe looks up to the wood beams in which his brothers had spent so much time decorating. Then, bending before his little brother, he nods.

“I can get you a little closer.” Ubbe says, looking down at his brother. Ivar glares up at his blond haired brother, as if to say he didn’t need help; but he did. He whispers a soft okay and so Ubbe slips behind his brother, plucking him up carefully and raising him up to the beams so that he could secure the mistletoe “back” to where it belonged. He doesn’t miss the smile that sears over Ivar’s pale cheeks when Ubbe brings him back to his chest. He liked it!

“There.” Ubbe brings Ivar back to his mother’s bed. Ivar looks at his work, inspecting the other areas with his wise eyes. For Ubbe, it looks perfect. Every little detail of the beams wound perfectly. For Ivar–

“Sigurd left patches.” The little boy says.

Ubbe doesn’t argue. His little brother is a bull with a temper that flares just as quick. Not over this, that is. He has a feeling that it isn’t about the bare beams or anything else of that nature. Maybe… he wanted to be apart.

Not that he could tell Ivar that.

“Do you want to fix them?” He asks his brother.

“Obviously.”

So Ubbe fetches the rest of the decorations.


End file.
